Jenseits des Aussehens
by Summer'hui
Summary: ÜBERSETZUNG!7. Schuljahr und zur großen Überraschung ist Lilys beste Freundin Kate mit James Potter zusammen Lily wird in Ruhe gelassen. Schnell bemerkt sie die Vorteile: Sirius hat kein LilyVerbot mehr... doch dann...Lasst euch nicht verwirren. COMPLETE
1. Man erntet was man säht

_Hallo!_

_Das ist eine Übersetzung aus dem französischem von Abricote._

_Viel Spaß!_

Auf Hogwarts war jeder sich einig, dass Lily Evans und James Potter das ideale Paar wären. Alle außer Lily Evans, die in höchster Lautstärke regelmäßig verkündete, dass sie James Potter hasste... sie war jedoch die einzige. Es war allerdings bekannt, dass James einer der reizensten jungen Männer war, den Hogwarts je gesehen hatte. Hübsch, intelligent, charmant, von guten Eltern und stets spaßig, war er sehr beliebt. Bei jedem außer bei Lily.

Man konnte sie trotzdem nicht tadeln. Seit ihrem ersten Schultag hatte Potter einen Narren an ihr gefressen. Da James das Gegenteil von schüchtern war, lief er der armen Rothaarigen während ihrer gesamten Schulzeit hinterher. Doch James war nicht immer der Junge, den wir heute kennen. Er hatte oft noch eine Reife eines 8-jährigen doch dennoch hat er sich für seine Schöne sehr verändert. Sie hatte davon genug und er hat es schließlich aufgegeben. Jedenfalls erzählte man sich dies an diesem Schulanfang auf dem Gleis 9 ¾.

„HALLELUJA!"

„Lily, ich bitte dich, steh auf! Man kniet sich nicht auf den Bahnsteig und betet!", knurrte Kate Moore

„Katie-Schatz, du verstehst mich nicht! Seit sechs Jahren, lass es dir über die Zunge gehen – _sechs_ Jahre! - plagt Potter mich mit seinen Gehst-du-mit-mir-aus-Fragen, und jetzt – HALLELUJA – hat er es aufgegeben!", rief Lily während sie aufstand aus. „Ich frage mich nur, auf welche Unglückliche er sich als nächstes schmeißt.", fügte sie mit nachdenklicher Miene hinzu.

„Wir werden es sowieso früh genug wissen, also wäre es vielleicht gut, während dem Warten in den Zug zu steigen!"

„Mit deiner schlechten Laune kannst du mir nicht den schönsten Tag meines Lebens verderben!"

„Lily, findest du nicht, dass du etwas übertreibst?", fragte Kate und stieg in den Zug

„Argh, man merkt, dass du es nicht warst, der er nicht wiederstehen konnte!", erwiderte Lily während sie ihren Koffer in ein Abteil zog.

„Eigentlich ist er nicht so schlimm...", murmelte Kate und strich sie die Haare aus dem Gesicht.

„Wenn du ihn gewollt hättest, hätte ich ihn dir gerne gelassen, aber jetzt – Merlin sei dank - bin nicht mehr ich diejenige, an die du dich wenden musst."

„Aber eigentlich Lily", sagte Kate und ließ sich dabei auf einen Sitz fallen. „ist er nicht so schlimm, wie du denkst! Potter und Black sind sehr gute Jungs und auf jeden Fall sind sie besser als Lupin! Nein, was für ein Anbaggerer, erinnerst du dich, als er...!

Aber Lily hörte nicht mehr zu, sie musste gestehen, dass James am Ende ein sehr guter Mann gewesen war. Auch wenn er nicht immer so war... Aber selbst, wenn er reifer wäre, hätte Lily seine voreiligen Taten als unerzogener Brummbär ganz zu schweigen, was er sonst noch so getan hat, nicht akzeptieren können. Eine Frage von Stolz.

„Lily!", entrüstete sich Kate, „du hörst mir nicht mal zu!"

„Was? Ah euh... Doch! Ich höre dir zu! 'Tschuldigung!"

Kate seufzte und versank noch etwas mehr in ihren Sitz. Lily schaute sie mit einer entschuldigenden Miene an. Ihre Augen versanken verschwommen in der vorbeiziehenden Landschaft. Kate sah sorgenvoll aus. In diesem speziellen Augenblick, fand Lily sie wirklich hübsch. Ihre kastanienbraunen Haare fielen ihr in Locken auf Schultern und Stirn und rahmten ihr Gesicht mit den großen blauen Augen gleichmäßig ein. Da Kate den Blick der Rothaarigen auf sich spürte, drehte sie sich um und schenkte ihr ein gezwungenes Lächeln.

„Weißt du, Lils, jetzt kann ich es dir sagen, aber ich war immer etwas neidisch, dass James dich anmacht.", gestand Kate.

„Achja?", fragte Lily erstaunt.

„Natürlich sind sie besonders, er und Black, und einer diesen Jungs hatte nur für dich Augen und..." Kate verstummte mit zittriger Stimme.

„Pscht meine Liebe", nuschelte Lily und nahm ihre Hände. „Schau mich an, Kate, schau mich an!" Mit einem Seufzen schaute Kate sie an. „Du ... du weißt nicht, wie viele Jungen, nur Augen für dich haben!"

Kate gab ein kurzes Lachen von sich und schniefte. „Danke", murmelte sie.

Ihre Augen schauten sich in einem angenehmen Schweigen gegenseitig an. Lily wollte was sagen, als sich die Tür plötzlich öffnete und ein großer, charmanter junger Mann eintrat. Seine kohlrabenschwarze Haare fielen wirr über sein elegant geschnittenes Gesicht mit hohem Wangenknochen und großen schokoladenbraunen Augen, die hinter einer schlauen, viereckigen Brille funkelten. Eine große Stille empfing sein Erscheinen bis Lily plötzlich tief gekränkt aufstand und schrie:

„James Potter! Was suchst du hier?"

„Ich bin gekommen um jemanden zu sehen!", sagte dieser belustigt während er Lily ein großes Lächeln zu warf.

„Ich war mir sicher! Du lässt mich nie mehr in Ruhe!"

„Oh... tu bist auf dem Laufenden, und ja, meine Lils, ich habe dich aufgegeben. Aber wenn du willst können wir Freunde bleiben.", sagte er und lächelte sie dabei nett an.

Lilys Augen sprangen ihr aus dem Kopf.

„Aber du hast mich aufgegeben, warum kommst du hierher?" fragte sie mit einer unsicheren Stimme.

„Ich habe gesagt, das ich _jemanden_ sehen wollte."

Lilys Herz schlug immer schneller, wenn sie nicht diejenige war, die er sehen wollte, war es ...

„Kate! Wie geht es dir?", fragte Potter glücklich und setzte sich neben die genannte.

Nein, das war nicht möglich! Das konnte _nicht_ möglich sein!

„Mir... mir geht es gut, James", stammelte Kate: Sie wurde rot und fixierte ihre Schuhe.

„Ich bin froh, dich wieder zu sehen!", versicherte Potter und strich ihr durch die Locken.

Lilys Herz hatte aufgehört zu schlagen. Der kleine Funke, der mit seinem Kommen entstanden war, wurde durch eine unsinnige Kälte gelöscht.

„Wie das, dich wieder zu sehen?", fragte sie schwach.

„Oh, wir haben eine Woche zusammen verbracht." antwortete er und warf einen belustigten Blick auf Lily.

„Wie das ... du ... ihr..."

„Wusstest du nicht, dass unsere Mütter sehr gut befreundet sind? Hast du es ihr nie gesagt, Kate?"

„Ich hab's vergessen!", quiekte Kate wobei sie den Blick Lilys absichtlich vermied.

„Das kann passieren", fuhr Potter fort und zog seine Schultern hoch. „Also, ich habe gesagt, dass unsere Mütter ein Haus auf Costa Rica gemietet haben. Daher haben wir eine tolle Woche voller ... Wendungen ... verbracht." Das Lächeln verschwand für kurze Zeit von seinem Gesicht, doch er nahm es schnell wieder auf.

Lily schluckte und suchte Kates Blick doch sie fand ihn nicht.

„Oh euh... das ist sehr gut." sagte sie und versuchte ihren Geist wiederzufinden.

„Also, sind wir Freunde, Lils?" fragte James und schaute sie direkt an.

„Oh, natürlich, Potter, sehr gerne", antwortete sie, wobei sie seinem Blick auswich.

„Super! Übrigens, Entschuldigung für all die Jahre, ich muss echt schlimm gewesen sein!"

„Du kannst nicht wissen wie!", seufzte Lily.

James brach in Lachen aus und zerzauste Lilys rote Haare.

„Heilige Lils! Erinnerst du dich, als du mir die Nase gebrochen hast?", fragte er wobei er immernoch lachte.

„Und wie! Aber das war deine Schuld!" rief Lily aus, sie musste bei dieser Erinnerung augenblicklich lächeln.

„Stimmt, ich habe dich umarmt und du hast mich angeschrien und oben drauf gehauen, das war keine gute Idee..."

„Hey die Gesellschaft!" rief ein junger Mann mit braunem Haar, der ins Abteil einbrach.

Lily und Kate unterdrückten ein Seufzen, wohingegen Potter mit einem Satz aufsprang undLupin in die Arme schloß. Remus Lupin. Lupin war der geborene Mädchenschwarm. Er war hübsch und er wusste es, intelligent und er wusste es, unwiderstehlich, und unglücklicherweise wusste er es auch.

„Hi Remus" nuschelte Lily und holte einen Apfelsaft aus ihrer Tasche.

„Hey Lily-Jolie! Kate..."

Lily runzelte die Stirn. Nur James nannte sie so... früher. Remus hatte Lily immer in Ruhe gelassen, da sie zu der Gruppe „Hände weg" gehörte ,und die Marauder hatten das respektiert. Aber wenn Remus Lily anmachen konnte, bedeutete dies, dass ... Lily ohrfeigte sich gedanklich, sie sollte _glücklich_ sein, Potter nicht mehr an ihren Sohlen kleben zu haben! Obwohl... sie hatte Potter doch lieber als diesen Trampel Lupin. Lily hatte keine Zeit, nachzudenken. Schon hatte der „Schürzenjäger" sich neben sie gesetzt..

Sie warf Potter einen Blick zu doch dieser war damit beschäftigt, Kate anzulächeln, wozu auch immer. Lily fühlte sich schlecht, Lupin war etwas zu nah nach ihrem Geschmack. Kate brach mit einer idiotischen Weise in Lachen aus während sie eine Locke um ihren Finger drehte. Potter war dabei einen Witz zu machen...

„Du bist schöner als früher, Lily-Jolie" flüsterte Remus Lily ins Ohr. Da sie zu stark damit beschäftigt war, ihre Freundin in Stücke zu zerhacken, hat sie es nicht kommen sehen. Sie sprang auf und lehnte sich gegen das Fenster.

„Da... danke Lupin", nuschelte sie kopflos als sie sah, dass der Marauder sich mit einem räuberischem Blick auf sie zu bewegte.

„Weiß du, meine Schöne, vorher konnte ich mich dir nicht nähern, du verstehst, ich hatte es an Prongs versprochen. Aber jetzt...", säuselte er und näherte sich mit seinem Gesicht der versteinerten Lily.

„Was für eine gute Idee, lasst uns Freunde sein, Remus!", rief Lily mit einer gekünstelten heiteren Stimme aus und wich zurück.

„Und... würde es dich stören, mehr als nur Freunde zu sein?", fragte er und begann sich ganz an sie zu kleben.

In der Falle. Lily war unfähig sich zu bewegen. Das Glas verhinderte es ihr zurück zu weichen und Remus war buchstäblich auf ihr. Verdammt!

Hätte sie hoch geschaut, hätte sie bemerkt, dass James gekräuselte Augenbrauen hatte und anstalten machte, aufzustehen. Aber Lily hatte nie die Gelegenheit das zu sehen.

„Hilfe!", dachte sie als die Lippen von Remus nur noch ein paar lächerliche Zentimeter von ihr entfernt waren. Einschlag in 3 Sekunden; eins... zwei und...

„Guten Tag, Freunde!"

James setzte sich wieder und Remus sprang auf, was Lily endlich die Möglichkeit gab, aus seinem Einfluss zu entfliehen.

„Scheiße Sirius! Hättest du nicht etwas warten können? Wir waren beschäftigt!", motzte Remus und musterte Sirius böse.

„Das ist klar...", murmelte Black, als er Lily verschnaufen sah.

Sirius Black war sehr hübsch, intelligent, teuflisch nett und süß. Er war ein Marauder. Er wurde für ernst und anständig mit Mädchen gehalten, was sehr begehrt in Hogwarts war. Man kannte von ihm nur zwei Beziehung zu Mädchen und die waren lang und glücklich. Black war das Gegenteil von Lupin und sie waren beste Freunde. Das musste mach erst mal verstehen...

„Ist es ok so?", fragte er während er sich zwischen die Rothaarige und Lupin setzte.

„Ja klar, danke Sirius!" seufzte Lily. Sie hatte Vertrauen in Sirius, sie waren seit dem drittem Jahr befreundet, als sie zusammen an einer Zaubertränke Hausaufgaben arbeiten mussten. James war zu der Zeit krank.

Remus gabe ein lautes Grunzen von sich.

„Hab' dich auch lieb, Mumus!", säuselte der Braunhaarige und lachte.

Schnauze, du Haufen von Flöhe!"

„Ich liebe dieses Kompliment, umso mehr, da es uns beide betrifft! Das ist Schicksal mein heißgeliebter Mumus!" rief Sirius glücklich aus und nahm den geliebten Mumus in seine Arme.

Lily brach in Lachen aus.

„Du hast ein schönes Lachen, kleine Blume" sagte Sirius ehrlich und schenkte Lily ein schönes Lächeln.

Lily wurde durch das Kompliment rot und schaute aus dem Fenster. Sie sah das gespiegelte Bild von Kate und James die gerade glücklich lachten. Sie wusste nicht wieso, doch dieses Bild machte sie traurig, obwohl sie es nicht wollte. Viel trauriger, als es sollte...


	2. Frauen wechseln oft

_und weiter geht es... vielen Dank auch an meine Beta Mumu_

_und an eure Kommis! ;-)_

„Miss Evans!", brüllte Professor McGonagall. „Könnten Sie etwas mehr in meinem Unterricht aufpassen? 10 Punkte von Gryffindor!"

Lily seufzte und senkte die Augen. Die ganze Klasse musterte die Schulsprecherin mit Neugier und Gereizheit. Seit wann verlor Lily Evans, die Musterschülerin und Stolz des Hauses, Punkte von den Gryffindors? Im Grunde genommen, seit Anfang des Jahres.

Professor McGonagall schaute sie besorgt an, ihre beste Schülerin, die seufzend den Kopf in ihren Armen vergraben hatte.

„Ich... nun gut, machen wir weiter!", fuhr sie fort und tippte mit ihrem Zauberstab an den Tisch. Die Aufmerksamkeit der Klasse wich wieder von dem jungem Mädchen während Professor McGonagall mit ihrem Unterricht über die Risiken und Nebenwirkungen der menschliche Verwandlung fortfuhr.

Zehn Minuten später leutete es, ein Stimmengewirr von Diskussionen über das nächste Quidditch und ein Lärm vom Stühlerücken setzte ein.

„Sehr gut!", rief Professor McGonagall aus und wischte die Krakeleinen von der Tafel. „Ihr macht mir eine Zusammenfassung über Charlotta und David Morphus. Drei Rollen bis Montag. Sie können gehen, Miss Evans, ich würde gerne mit Ihnen sprechen..."

Lily stöhnte und packte ihre Sachen zusammen.

„Willst du, dass ich warte, Lily?", schlug Kate nett vor.

„Nein, nein, keine Sorge! Geh!", antwortete Lily überstürzt ohne den Blick von ihren Sachen zu nehmen.

„Gut, wie du willst. Wir gehen mittag essen Lils, kommst du zu uns, wenn du fertig bist?", sagte sie mit leuchtenden Augen.

„Ok, bis nachher!"

Lily presste die Lippen aufeinander und zwang sich zu einem schmerzhaften Lächeln. Kate schien es nicht zu bemerken und ging zu James, der ein Stück weiter wartete. Lily warf ihnen einen kurzen Blick zu. Sie wechselten ein paar Worte, bevor sie durch die Tür gingen. Lily seufzte. Sie hatte schon richtig gehört, _wir_ gehen..., James und Kate. Sie hätte das vermuten können, sie war bescheuert gewesen. Seit September waren sie _die ganze Zeit_ zusammen... Nicht das sie das ärgerte! Nein, nie! Aber...

„Miss Evans?", die Stimme ihrer Lehrerin brachte sie in die Realität zurück.

„Ja Professor?", fragte Lily und bemerkte, dass außer ihnen jetzt niemand mehr im Raum war.

„Ich mache mir Sorgen um Sie, und Ihre anderen Lehrer auch."

Lily runzelte die Augenbrauen.

„Worauf wollen Sie hinaus, Professor?"

„Ich weiß, naja, zumindenst, ich denke, dass ich weiß, warum Sie in diesem Zustand sind."

Die gerunzelten Augenbrauen von Lily erhoben sich noch mehr.

„Na gut", begann die Lehrerin, „ich weiß, dass Sie ein paar Probleme, sagen wir ... persönliche Probleme haben." Lily zog eine Augenbraue nun ganz hoch. „Miss Evans, ich habe reden hören, dass Mr. Potter und..."

Lily brach in beinahe hysterisches Lachen aus.

„Sie sind auf dem falschen Weg, Professor, es ist nicht das!", unterbrach Lily ihre Lehrerin kalt.

„Na gut, dann muss es eine andere Erklärung geben..." setzte Professor McGonagall diesmal trockener fort.

„Natürlich überlasse ich Ihnen die Bemühung diese zu suchen, Professor.", antwortete Lily ruhig. Professor McGonagall zuckte mit ihren Schultern.

„Sie können gehen."

„Danke", erwiderte Lily und schwang sich ihre Tasche über die Schulter.

„Ach, noch was, Miss Evans."

„Ja Professor?"

„Wenn Sie irgendwann einmal Lust haben mit mir zu sprechen, habe ich natürlich Zeit."

„Außer dem Regen und dem gutem Wetter habe wir nichts an uns zu sagen.", erwiderte Lily kalt und verließ das Zimmer.

Draußen lies sich Lily an der Tür runter sinken und gab einen tiefen Seufzer von sich. Warum dachte Professor McGonagall sowas? Schließlich war sie es, die James Potter die ganzen Jahre hindurch abgewiesen hatte. Das war ja nicht um dann zu flennen, wenn er mit Kate zusammen war! Kate... Lily konnte immernoch nicht die Entscheidung ihrer Freundin akkzeptieren. Sie hatte ihr immer alles gesagt, alles! Und ihre Stille schien ihr schön und eine gute Entscheidung. Die größte Entscheidung, sogar. Noch einmal seufzte Lily. Langsam strich sie sich durch die Haare und schloss die Augen.

„Alles ok, Lily?"

Lily sprang auf und riß die Augen auf. Vor ihr, mit besorgtem Gesicht, stand Sirius Black.

„Sirius?"

„Er selbst anwesend", lachte der Braunhaarige. „Also, war MacGo zu hart mit dir?"

Lily grinste und machte eine abwerfige Bewegung mit der Hand.

„Du kennst sie. Sie mischt sich immer in das ein, was sie nichts angeht!"

„Oh, aber ja! Ich erinnere mich ans erste Jahr, sie wollte, dass ich meine ganze Kindheit erzähle, nur weil ich eine euh K... . Sie ist wirklich schrecklich!"

Lily schenkte ihm ein offenes Lächeln. Seit Schulanfang waren sie sich beachtlich näher gekommen, sie verbrachten beinahe alle Abende plaudernd vor dem Kamin. Und Lily liebte diese Momente. Sie erlaubten es ihr, für kurze Augenblicke die spöttischen Blicke der anderen, die Gerüchte, dass sie krankhaft eifersüchtig auf Kate und Potter sei, zu vergessen. Lily mochte Sirius sehr gern. Sirius war Sirius, ganz einfach. Sie mochte seine Unterhaltungen, seine Schlichtheit und seine Echtheit.

„Bist du sicher, dass alles ok ist?"

Lily kam in die Realität zurück und nocheinmal beugte sich Sirius über sie, die Augenbrauen zusammengezogen, sodass sich eine Linie über die Stirn zog. Lily beobachtete ihn mit leichter Besorgnis und strich ihm liebevoll über die Falte.

„Mir geht es sehr gut", murmelte sie und lächelte ihn an.

Sirius erstarrte und fixierte Lily mit einem seltsamen Ausdruck, seine Augen waren trüb und seine Lippen leicht offen.

„Gehen wir essen?", fragte Lily nach einem kurzen Moment.

Sirius schien aus einer Blase zu kommen. „Ja", sammelte er sich und stand auf. „Ja, natürlich."

Lily nahm seine Hand und dirigierte ihn sanft Richtung Halle. Sirius lies sich leiten, er schien irgendwie abwesend zu sein. Lily sagte was, doch er hörte sie nicht. Er begnügte sich, sie selig anzuschauen, das Licht, das durch die Fenster fiel, durchleuchtete ihre Haare und spiegelte tausende vergoldete Strähnen. Sirius kratze sich im Nacken.

„Sirius, alles ok?"

Lily hatte sich vor ihn gestellt und schaute ihn mir einer großen Denkfalte auf der Stirn an, die Sirius sanft mit seinem Daumen glatt strich. Lily erstarrte, ihr Mund öffnete sich leicht und ihr Blick wurde unscharf.

„Gehen wir?", rief Sirius aus und nahm ihre Hand, diesmal war er es, der _sie _zur Halle zog, und _Lily _schwebte abwesend hinter ihm.

**oOo**

„Lily..."

„Mmmmh?"

Lily, zurück in der Realität, schaute Sirius an.

„Ich glaube nicht, dass es eine gute Idee ist in der Großen Halle zu essen..."

„Ah ja... warum?"

Sirius lächelte amüsiert und ehrlich.

„Schau..."

Er nahm ihr Kinn in ihre Hand und drehte ihren Kopf Richtung Gryffindortisch. Gleichdarauf verzog Lily das Gesicht. Kate und James kitzelten sich liebevoll, aber das schlimmste war – denn es gab tatsächlich schlimmeres – Remus Lupin, der eifersüchtig einen Platz neben sich freihielt. Einen Platz für sie...

Seit Schulanfang hatte Lupin gütigerweise entschieden, dass Lily seine Freundin werden sollte, ob sie es wollte der nicht.

„Sirius", nahm Lily mit einem zuckersüßen Lächeln zum Marauder auf, „wie wäre es, woanders zu essen?"

Sirius lachte laut und zerzauste die Locken von Lily.

„Mit Vergnügen, Miss Evans, nach Ihnen..."

Lily lies sich das nicht zweimal sagen und einige Sekunden später saßen sie auch schon in der Hogwartsküche.

„Miam, ich habe noch nie so gut gegessen!", sagte Lily und biss herzhaft in eine Crêpe, die Sirius ihr gegeben hatte.

„Das sind bretonische Crêpes! Das haben die Kleinen unter meiner Anleitung wirklich klasse gemacht! ", antwortete Sirius und zwinkerte den Hauselfen zu.

Lily stimmte ihm zu, indem sie sich von den dampfenden Crêpes nachnahm. Sirius erstaunte sie immer wieder von neuem., nie würde sie den Ausdruck der Elfen vergessen, als sie in die Küche gekommen waren und Sirius sich an den Herd gestellt hatte, nie!

„Also, Miss Evans, wie finden Sie meine Spezialität?"

„Ich _liebe_ ihre Spezialität, Mr. Black...", antwortete Lily mit einem Augenzwinkern.

Sirius schaute sie mit einem rührendem Blick an. Und zum ersten Mal fiel ihr auf, dass sie richtig hübsch war, wie sie da saß, gegenüber von ihm, ihre roten Haare fielen ihr lieblich über ihre Schultern, ihr Gesicht strahlte, während sie munter ihre Crêpe kaute. Ihr Lächeln schien das ganze Zimmer zu erhellen, Lily strich sich eine Strähne hinter ihr Ohr, schluckte ihren Mund frei und schien etwas zu sagen...

Sirius hörte sie nicht, es sah sie nur glücklich reden, ihre Hände schwenkend, ihre großen, grünen und leuchtenden Augen bewegten sein Herz. Lily lachte und Sirius lachte auch. Er hatte zwar nicht verstanden, was sie gesagt hatte, aber es schien was witziges gewesen zu sein. Aber er lachte, weil Lily lachte und weil das Leben so schön war...

_leider gibt es jetzt 2 Wochen Sendepause, da ich weg bin,_

_schreibt doch bitte trotzdem ein Review, ja? THX ;-)_


	3. Unruhen

_Und weiter geht es._

_Ich fahre jetzt für 2 Wochen in den Urlauben, daher kommt dann nichts neues, tut mir leid!_

_Aber ich möchte ganz herzlich meiner Betaleserin bedanken, die tolle Arbeit leistet!_

_Und vielen Dank für eure Reviews! _

_lg Summer'hui _

**Unruhen**

„Oh Lily, James ist soo toll!", seufzte Kate auf und lies sich auf ihr Bett fallen.

Lily warf einen fragenden Blick auf ihre Freundin.

„Bist du gerade dabei ... dich in James zu ... verlieben?", erkundigte sie sich und legte ihre Uniform zusammen.

Die blassblauen Augen von Kate leuchteten auf.

„Hm, ich glaube ja!", rief sie aus und warf ihre Hände wie in einem stillen Gebet in die Luft.

Lily seufzte. „Pass trotzdem auf, Kate."

Kate riss die Augen auf. „Warum sagst du das?"

In diesem Moment kamen Angela und Franzi, die zwei Zimmerkameradinnen von Lily und Kate ins Zimmer. Sie lachten über einen Witz eines bestimmten Ravenclaws. Schlagartig blieben die beiden stehen und schauten bestürzt die beiden Freundinnen an, die sich mit Blick erschossen.

„Oh Franzi", schrie Angela falsch auf. „Ich... ich glaube, dass ich mein... mein..."

„Dein Zaubertrankbuch vergessen hast! Natürlich Angela! Und wenn wir..."

„Es holen gehen?", nahm Angela wieder aufeinander

„Klasse Idee, Angie, also, wir werden gehen, tschüss!"

Und die Tür schloss sich wieder hinter den beiden Mädchen. Lily rollte mit den Augen. Ihr war klar, dass sie noch da waren und hinter der Tür lauschten.

„Nimm es, wie du willst, Kate! Ich habe dir gesagt, wasich denke.Du kennst James Potter nicht! Pass nur auf!" zischte die Schulsprecherin.

„Du kennst ihn nicht besser als ich!", empörte sich Kate

„Aber natürlich... und ich sage das für dich! Warum würde ich es sonst sagen?"

„Weil du neidisch bist!", spottete Kate, während sie ihren Zeigefinger vorwurfsvoll schüttelte.

Lily hörte das Geflüster von Franzi und Angela hinter der Tür und spürte, wie die Wut in ihr hochkochte.

„Neidisch? Mein Gott, streng dein Hirn einmal in deinem Leben etwas an! Warum habe ich James Potter sechs Jahre zurückgestoßen? Scheiße,weil ich nicht an ihm interessiert war! Und wenn du den Gerüchten über mich Glauben schenkst, dann bist du für mich keine wahre Freundin!"

Kate wollte etwas erwidern, doch sie hielt sich zurück und schaute weg.

„Du hast recht, es tut mir leid... ich... ich weiß nicht, was in mich gefahren ist."

Lily seufzte und zuckte mit den Schultern. Das Geflüster vor der Tür wurde stärker. Gereizt ging Lily zur Tür, öffnete sie mit einem Stoß und sah sich direkt ihren Kameradinnen gegenüber.

„Kann ich euch helfen?"

Die zwei jungen Mädchen schauten sich mit vor Verlegenheit roten Köpfen an.

„Wir hatten..."

„... etwas vergessen."

Lily zog eine Augenbraue hoch und die beiden Mädchen beeilten sich ohne zu fragen ihre Sachen zu nehmen. Lily schloss brutal die Tür und fluchte laut.

„Du musst sie entschuldigen", lächelte Kate. „Sie sind sooooo neugierig..."

Lily antwortete nicht, sondern ging zu ihrem Bett.

„Lily, es... es tut mir leid, aber weißt du, ich habe soviel Druck. Wenn du wüsstest, wie viele eifersüchtige und verliebte Mädchen mich jeden Tag verfolgen... Das macht mich kaputt."

Lily schaute ihre Freundin mit einem amüsierten Lächeln an.

„Ich habe das auch durchlebt" Kate setzte sich auf Lilys Bett und ein großes Grinsen umspielte ihre Lippen.

„Und du musst es noch einmal durchleben, diesmal mit den Fans von Sirius... mmh?"

Lily wurde schlagartig rot und brabbelte irgendetwas, das sich anhörte wie 'aberüberhauptnichtwiekommstdudarauf?'. Kate brach in Lachen aus und zerzauste die roten Locken ihrer Freundin.

„Hör mal, darauf fall' ich nicht rein... also, erzähl!"

„Aber wir sind nur Freunde und..."

„Mmmmmmh..."

„Kate du hast eine viel zu große Phantasie!"

„Das sagt man so, das sagt man so ... !"

„Ich..."

„Muss in die Bibliothek?"

„Genau! Ich muss in die Bibliothek gehen!", schrie Lily auf, während sie ihre Freundin mit Blicken tötet. Kate lachte amüsiert.

„Das sagt man so, das sagt man so ... !"

**oOo - in der Bücherei – oOo**

„Hi Lily!"

Die Rothaarige hob ihren Blick von _'Der Aufstand der Kobolde: ein schreckliches Gemetzel'_ von Roger Deerbluthrühnzige und zerhackte den Unbekannten, der es gewagt hatte sie bei ihrer Arbeit zu stören, gedanklich in Stücke. Obwohl sie überhaupt nicht an ihre Arbeit dachte...

„Potter?"

„Ich bevorzuge James", grinste der Rumtreiber.

Lily musste lachen und zeigte auf den leeren Platz neben ihr. Ohne sein gewöhnliches Lächeln abzulegen, nahm er gegenüber der Schulsprecherin Platz und ignorierte dabei die starrenden Blicke der Gruppe Rawenclaws zwei Tische weiter.

„Warum willst du mich sprechen, James?", fragte Lily ohne ihre Augen von ihrer Pergamentrolle zu heben. „Da ich bezweifle, dass du hierher gekommen bist, um zu arbeiten."

„Du bezweifelst richtig, Lily-jolie! Aber offenbar arbeitest du auch nicht...", sagte James sanft, nachdem er einen Blick auf das Pergament geworfen hast, welches mit Sirius Name überzogen war.

Lily bekam rote Backen und nahm das Pargament schnell vom Tisch. „Das geht dich nichts an!"

James lächelte erneut. Lily fand, dass er zu oft dieses Lächeln aufsetzte, als dass es echt sein könnte. Es sah falsch und gekünstelt aus.

„Lassen wir das, ich bin gekommen, weil ich deine Intelligenz brauche." In diesem Moment kam Mrs Pince an ihnen vorbei, ihre Nasenlöcher kräuselten sich wütend und ihre Augen durchstachen blitzartig die beiden Gryffindors. Lily runzelte die Augenbrauen.

„Die Bibliothek ist zum arbeiten da..."

„Und das ist genau das, was wir machen", erwiderte James nett. „Schauen Sie Mrs Pince, wir sind gerade dabei ein Referat über die Morphus vorzubereiten, Sie wissen schon, das metamorphmagische Paar im 15. Jahrhundert, dass..."

„Ich kenne die Metamorphmagischen", unterbrach ihn Mrs Pince. „Gut, Sie können weiterarbeiten, aber ich behalte Sie im Auge!"

Die beiden Gryffindors lächelten so unschuldig wie möglich und nach einem letzten argwöhnischen Blick, wandte sich Mrs Pince Serverus Snape zu, der versuchte in die verbotene Abteilung zu gelangen.

„Mr. Sanpe! Verdammte Chimäre, kommen Sie sofort hierher! Das wird Nachwirkungen haben..."

James lachte als Snape wie ein Wilder aus der verbotenen Abteilung floh und dabei einige Schränke umstieß. „Ist es für dich ok, wenn wir woanders hingehen?"

„Ich denke, das ist eine verdammt gute Idee", antwortete Lily und packte ihrer Sachen zusammen.

Die Bücherei bebte von gekränkten Schreien der Bibliothek gegenüber Snape, der auf seinem Platz zusammengesunken war. Nachdem sie die Bibliothek verlassen hatten, ließen sich James und Lily erleichtert auf einer Bank nieder, die den Weg säumte.

„Ah, das tut gut!", seufzte James und streckte sich.

Lily lächelte nur, aber stimmte ihm aber gedanklich zu. Es stimmte, dass man von hier aus einen wunderbaren Blick auf den verbotenen Wald hatte und es tat gut, nach so einer lagen Zeit mal wieder frische Luft zu schnappen...

„Eigentlich wollte ich dich fragen..." Lily drehte sich mit einer fragenden Miene zu James um. „Na gut, wie ich es schon gesagt habe, ich brauche dein Hirn!"

Lily zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich bin ganz Ohr."

„Ja, also du bist ja die beste Freundin von Kate, und daher müsstest du doch wissen, was ihr gefallen könnte, oder? Ich möchte ihr nämlich gerne etwas schenken, ein originelles und schönes Geschenk. Aber ehrlich gesagt habe ich überhaupt keine Idee..."

Lily fuhr hoch, schon wieder Kate. Wieso konnte er nicht einmal von etwas anderem reden? Immer und wieder Kate, Kate und Kate, die ganze Zeit! Lily zwang sich dennoch weiterhin nett zu schauen.

Sie erholte sich vom Schock und sagte: „Ähm, ja sie hat eigentlich den gleichen Geschmack wie ich."

„Ah, na das ist ja s-u-p-e-r!", äußerte James sich fröhlich

„James, weißt du denn was ich mag?", beunruhigte sich Lily und warf ihm einen schiefen Blick zu.

James brach in Lachen aus.

„Schau mal Lils, Ich habe dich sechs Jahre lang geliebt, sogar vergöttert – _sechs_ Jahre! Wenn ich nicht wüsste, was du magst, wäre ich ja schlimmer als niederträchtigste Slytherin... Ich kenne dich in und auswendig."

Lily wurde rot vor Freunde.

„Ach wirklich?", fragte sie skeptisch.

„Natürlich, also, deine Lieblingsfarbe ist grün, dein Lieblingsnachtisch ist Kastaniencreme. Dein Lieblingsfach ist Zauberkunst deine Lieblingsjahreszeit ist der Frühling, da du immer sagst, dass dann die Natur aufwacht. Dein Lieblingsgegenstand ist das Kettchen aus Gold, dass deine Großmutter dir vererbt hat, bevor sie gestorben ist und..."

„Das reicht!" unterbrach ihn Lily. Woher wusste er das alles? Vor allen Dingen das mit dem Lieblingsgegenstand.

James lachte offen. „Du merkst, ich kenne dich sehr gut!"

Lily berührte das sehr.

„Vielleicht nicht so sehr, wie du denkst!", sagte sie mit geheimnisvoller Miene und stand auf. James schaute sie überrascht und interessiert an. Er öffnete den Mund, um etwas zu sagen doch dann kam Kate auf den kleinen Weg.

„Jamie!", schrie sie.

James schloss den Mund, gab Lily einen Kuss auf die Stirn und strich ihr über die Wange. „Ich kenne dich besser, als du denkst, Lily Evans.", murmelte er.

Lily lief ein Schauer über den Rücken.

„Bye, Lily-jolie.", fügte er mit seinem Lächeln hinzu, bevor er sich in Richtung Kate entfernte.

Lily blieb mitten auf dem Weg stehen und schaute zu Kate und James, die Richtung Abendhimmel gingen. Sie schienen sich zu streiten... Lily runzelte ihre Augenbrauen und stöhnte. Die Sonne ging unter, und Sirius wartete auf sie. Nachdenklich fuhr sie mit dem Finger über ihre Wange, wo James Hand sich vor einigen Sekunden noch befunden hatte.

„James Potter, Sie sind der bizarrste Mensch, der mir je begegnet ist", murmelte sie, bevor sie wegging.

**oOo**

**Gedanken aus der Ich-Perpektive:**

Ich schaue sie an, sie ist da. Gegenüber von mir. Sie sieht nachdenklich aus, ich frage sie, was sie hat, doch sie schüttelt den Kopf und antwortet, nichts. Ich runzle die Stirn, sie lächelt mich an. Dieses Lächeln... es ist so schön, so leuchtend. Sie beugt sich zu mir, und streicht meine Sorgenfalte auf meiner Stirn weg. Das ist ein Spiel geworden, ein Ritual. Sie bleibt gebeugt, ihre schönen Haare fallen ihr in ihr anmutiges Gesicht.

Sie schaut mich an. Ich schaue sie an. Und wir sagen nichts. Schon wieder ist es spät. Wir sind, zusammengerollt in den Sesseln vor dem Kamin im Gemeinschaftsraum,wachgeblieben. Morgen werde ich müde sein, doch es ist mir egal. Ich könnte mein ganzes Leben lang wach bleiben, um in ihrem Lächeln und Augen zu verlieren. Sie ist inzwischen so nah, dass ich ihren Atem auf meiner Wange spüren kann. Und ihr zartes Parfüm hat mich ganz eingehüllt. Sie scheint etwas zu murmeln und streicht eine Strähne hinter mein Ohr.

Ein Moment der Ewigkeit. Sie legt ihren Kopf auf meine Brust und lässt sich fallen. Ich bin erstarrt, gelähmt. Unbeholfen legen sich meine Arme um ihren ganzen Körper. Und ich schmiege mich an sie. Ein Moment der Ewigkeit. Und sie schläft an mich gelehnt. Sie ist so sanft, so kostbar in meinen Armen. Und ich würde jeden töten, der versucht, sie mir zu entreißen.. Weil sie alles für mich ist.

Denn ich, Sirius Black, liebe Lily Evans...


	4. Durcheinander der Gefühle

_So, entschuldigung, dass ich soo lange nicht weitergeschrieben habe... aber jetzt kommt das 4. Chap:_

Lily stieg müde, aber glücklich, hinauf zum Schlafsaal. Einmal mehr war sie mit Sirius aufgeblieben. Sirius … bei dem Gedanken an Sirius huschte ein Lächeln über ihr Gesicht. Er war so wunderbar, so einzigartig. Sie verbrachte inzwischen ihre ganze Zeit mit Sirius. Seit September brodelte die Gerüchteküche, aber ihr war es egal. Es schien, dass sogar Lupin resignierte, er war ziemlich höflich Lily gegenüber und hofierte Amelia Bones, eine Hufflepuff im 6. Schuljahr.

Sirius … in Lilys Bauch flatterten Schmetterlinge. Seitdem sie eines Morgens im Gemeinschaftsraum in seinen Armen umschlungen aufgewacht war, hatten sich ihre Gefühle radikal verändert. Natürlich war sie schon immer ein wenig ... durch den Wind wegen Sirius Schönheit gewesen. Wer war das nicht? Aber vor drei Monaten war sie in seinen Armen aufgewacht, und ihr Herz hüpfte. Eine süße Wärme war in sie eingedrungen und schenkte ihr ein unbekanntes Gefühl, das sie seitdem nicht mehr verlassen hatte. Obwohl ihre Beziehung nur platonisch war und Lily ernsthaft daran zweifelte, dass Sirius Black an ihr interessiert sei, erhellte seine Anwesenheit und seine Begleitung ihr jeden neuen Tag.

Lily hätte so glücklich sein können, wäre da nicht die Sache mit James. James … Lily seufzte. James war so … seltsam. Er beobachtete sie, er und seine Maske des Lächelns, er und seine Fröhlichkeit, die zu fröhlich war, um wahr zu sein. Etwas passte nicht. Heute noch hatte Lily James und Kate überrascht, als sie sich aggressiv stritten. Aber am helllichten Tag, war alles eitel Sonnenschein. Kate beschrieb einen idyllisches Bild ihres Pärchens. Das waren sie jetzt, ein Pärchen. Aber ein Pärchen, das zu schön war um real zu sein.

Lily seufzte und schob die Tür des Schlafsaals auf, sie war glücklich, ihr kuscheliges Bett wiederzufinden und in den Armen Morpheus zu versinken, da Sirius ja nicht da war, … als plötzlich … sie zuckte entsetzt zusammen. Vor ihr stand James Potter … nackt … splitterfasernackt! Ohne es zu wollen schaute Lily diesen nackten Körper an, der so plötzlich vor ihr stand. Ihr Blick blieb schließlich an seinen schokoladenfarbigen Augen hängen.

Ihre Kehle war wie zugeschnürt, ihr Herz schlug so laut, dass sie Angst hatte, er könne es hören. Sie hatte das Gefühl zu fliegen, sehr hoch zu fliegen. Es gab nichts anderes als dieser zauberhafte, muskulöse Körper, mit einem leichten Schweißfilm überzogen, in dem sich leicht der Schein des Feuers spiegelte. Dann …

„Lily! James, zieh dich sofort an!"

Lily landete brutal in der Realität. Vor ihr stand Kate, nackt eingewickelt in ein Lacken, das über den Boden schleifte. Es schien, dass Potter ebenfalls wieder zurück in die Wirklichkeit gelangte. Er wich zurück und einen Moment später wickelte Kate ihm ein Handtuch um seine muskulösen Hüften.

„Lily, aber aber aber … was tust du hier?" Kate zwang sich zu lächeln und errötete.

„Solltest du nicht bei Sirius sein?"

Lily schaute sie von oben nach unten an und schaffte es nicht, ihren Ekel zu verbergen. Ekel … warum nur ? Woher kam der Ekel. Sirius … das Wort hallt in ihrem leeren Kopf wider. Ihr Blick wanderte von Kate zu James, von James zu Kate. Dann eilte sie aus dem Schlafsaal.

Am nächsten Morgen in der Bibliothek 

"Hallo, Lily Süße!"

Die süße Lily zuckte zusammen und hob den Kopf. Sie war gerade in ein Buch versunken gewesen.

„Sirius, mein Gott, wir sind in der Bibliothek! Sei leise!" zischte sie genervt.

Sirius näherte sich und warf einen kurzen Blick auf die Bücher, die um sie verstreut lagen.

„Ohhhhh was für ein Lesestoff!" sagte er gesprächig. „_Wie verflucht man richtig_ von Professor Sveebelsupe, _Leiden ohne zu sterben_ oder auch _Wie entledigt man sich des ärgsten Feindes?_"

Lily warf ihm einen eisigen Blick zu und schloss ihr Buch mit einem lauten Knall.

„Kümmere dich um deinen eigenen knackigen Arsch, Black!" grummelte sie schlechtgelaunt. Sirius schaute sie an wie ein geprügelter Hund.

„Bist du böse auf mich?" fragte er und setzte sich vorsichtig auf den Schoß der Schönen. Lily lächelte sanft und lehnte ihren Kopf an seinen Rücken. „Nein, natürlich nicht! Entschuldige, ich bin im Moment ein wenig … genervt"

Sirius blieb still, als Lily einen tiefen Seufzer ausstieß. Die Bibliothek war kalt und leer. Nur Madame Pince war damit beschäftigt ein paar Regale weiter Bücher einzusortieren.

„Gestern abend habe ich …" begann Lily mit einem kleinen Lachen. Sirius stand von ihrem Schoß auf und setzte sich auf den Stuhl neben sie. Lily seufzte und errötete bis unter ihre Haarspitzen.

„Es ist lächerlich … ich … es ist nichts, ich schwöre es dir." sagte Lily mit einem kleinen Lachen.

„Lily … Lily, schau mich an!"

„Mmmh?"

„Sag mir, was dich so derart durcheinandergebracht hat …"

Sirius saß da vor ihr, schaute sie an, seinen großen blauen Augen waren ungewöhnlich ernst. Und da begriff Lily das lächerliche an der Situation.

„IchhabePotternacktgesehen." haspelte sie und wich seinen Blick aus.

Sirius schaute sie fassungslos an. „ WAS?"

Lily hob die Augen zum Himmel und rutschte auf ihrem Stuhl herum.

„Gestern abend, als ich hoch zum Schlafsaal gegangen bin, habe ich Potter gesehen, splitterfasernackt …"

Sirius Schultern sanken nach unten. Lily beobachtete nervös auf seine Reaktion. Und plötzlich leuchtete ein großes Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht.

„Du hast James gesehen … vollkommen nackt … im Mädchenschlafsaal? Mit Kate? Neinnnnnnnn…"

Lily nickte, so dass Sirius vor Lachen platzte, ein Lachen, dass sehr dem Gebell eines Hundes glich. Lily war schrecklich beleidigt. „Das ist nicht witzig!" kreischte sie mit spitzer Stimme.

Sirius hörte auf zu lächeln und versuchte die Rothaarige zu beruhigen.

„Mein Gott Lily, das ist doch nicht dramatisch … Ich versichere dir, wenn du anstatt James Peter gesehen hättest, könnte ich deinen Zustand verstehen, aber hier … Lily … wir sprechen hier von James ! Hast du seine Bauchmuskeln gesehen? Man die haben eine Form wie … man könnte meinen, eine Tafel Schokolade … Lily! Hey Lily! Wo gehst du hin!"

Aber die Rothaarige war schon verschwunden. Ihre Bücher hatte sie an ihre Brust gepresst und eilte wie eine Furie durch die verlassenen Gänge. Endlich waren die Herbstferien da, das Schloss war quasi leer. Dies erklärte auch die heimliche Anwesenheit James im Schlafsaal.

„Lily!"

Lily versuchte zu rennen, aber mit dem Gewicht ihrer Bücher und ihrem Zustand, war es für Sirius nicht schwierig, sie einzuholen.

„Lass mich los!" zischte sie und wehrte sich.

„Lily, Lily, es tut mir leid, ich war ein Idiot. Lily beruhige dich!"

Sirius schloss Lily vorsichtig in seine Arme, um zu verhindern, dass sie sich wehrte.

„Er war mein Erster!" kreischte Lily „verstehst du, der erste nackte Mann, den ich je in meinem Leben gesehen habe! Wenn ich beeindruckt bin, dann nicht, weil ich ihn liebe, sondern weil es der Erste war. Der Allererste!"

Sirius erstarrte. „Willst du damit sagen, … dass du noch Jungfrau bist?"

Lily antwortete nicht, sie ließ nur ihre Bücher mit einem dumpfen Geräusch fallen und versteckte ihr Gesicht in seinem Nacken.

„Sie werden nun denken, dass ich … dass ich … nun in ihn verknallt bin!" murmelte sie verängstigt.

„Aber … ist das falsch?" flüsterte Sirius und wiegte sie sanft hin und her.

„Selbstverständlich stimmt das nicht!" spuckte Lily aus und stieß ihn zurück.

Sirius schaute sie seltsam an und schaukelte von vorne nach hinten. Lily seufzte einmal mehr und fühlte sich nicht wohl.

„Und, du… euh … bist du in jemanden anderes verliebt?" fragte Sirius schüchtern.

Lily war fassungslos. Warum zum Teufel war das Gespräch an diesem Punkt angekommen? Auf einmal fiel ihr etwas ein. Sirius kam n i e in die Bibliothek.. Sie hatte eines Tages gehört, wie er schwor, dass er nur einen Fuß in die Bibliothek setzen würde, wenn etwas wirklich Wichtiges geschehen würden. Konnte es möglich sein, dass … dass er ihr Geheimnis herausgefunden hatte? Dass er … Bescheid wusste? Sie errötete, und es war unmöglich ihm in die Augen zu schauen. Sie schaute auf den Boden.

„Vielleicht schon …" quiekte sie.

Stille. Es war einfach nur still. Sirius schaute zu Boden, sein langes Haar fiel ihm ins Gesicht.

„Und du?" stammelte Lily und hob mit Mühe ihre Augen.

„Ich … also ich denke schon …" antwortet er und schaute sie nun seinerseits an.

„Wer ist es?" fuhr Lily mit zitternder Stimme fort.

Noch einmal eine lange Stille. Keiner der zwei konnte den Blick abwenden, als ob sie miteinander verschweißt wären, unfähig zu sprechen, genossen sie diese süße Aufregung, die dich ergreift, kurz bevor etwas wirklich wichtiges in deinem Leben passiert. Etwas, das dein ganzes Leben verändert. Ein kleines Lächeln umspielte Sirius Lippen, als er hervorstieß: „Du!"

Lilly taumelte, während Sirius Blick in ihrem versankt und bis in tief in ihre Seele schaute.

„Ich…" wiederholte sie mit rauer Stimme.

Es schien ihr, als ob ihre Beine tonnenschwer seien und dass man einen Schleier vor ihren Augen hinuntergelassen habe. Sirius begnügte sich, ihr aufmunternd zuzulächeln. Seine Wangen waren rot und sein Körper war extrem gespannt, als ob er sich zwingen müsse, nicht auf sie drauf zu springen oder ganz schnell zu verschwinden. Ein kleiner Windhauch kam auf, der die Strähnen auf seinem Gesicht tanzen ließ.

„Ich … ich… wusste das nicht …" quietschte Lily

„Und du," nahm Sirius den Faden nach einer erneuten Stille wieder auf. „Und wer ist es bei dir?"

Lily spürte einen Knoten in ihrem Hals, ihr Herz schlug immer schneller und sie hatte überall Gänsehaut. Sie ging langsam auf ihn zu. Sirius schloss die Augen. Es trennten sie lediglich lächerliche wenige Zentimeter. In diesem Moment fühlte sie sich winzig.

„Du" flüsterte Lily, und schloss ihn in ihre Arme.

Sie verbarg ihr Gesicht in seinem Nacken und genoss das Gefühl des Glücks, dass sie durchflutete, als die starken Arme sie mit Leidenschaft umschlangen.

„_Du_ …" wiederholte sie und zog ihn noch fester an ihr Herz.

_Und jetzt würde ich mich noch riesig über ein paar Kommis freuen:-)_

_Summer'hui_


	5. What's about James?

_So, da ich gerade total gut drauf bin, kommt das 5. Kapitel gleich hinterher :-)_

_Aber bis das 6. kommt könnte es etwas dauern..._

**5. What's about Krone? **

Lily stand vor dem Spiegel und seufzte laut. Sie drehte sich im Kreis und ihr schulterfreies, knielanges Kleid wehte um sie herum. Heute war der große Tag. Heute am 31. Oktober wollten Sirius und sie nach drei Wochen ihre Beziehung vor dem Pärchen Potter-Moore outen. Denn Sirius wollte die Neuigkeit nicht verkünden, bevor alles auf festen Füßen stand. Lily seufzte bei diesem Gedanken. Das war Sirius, immer anständig, immer ernst... Ein kleines Lächeln umspielte ihre Lippen, als sie an ihren verführerischen, bald offiziell festen Freund dachte.

Dennoch brachten sie ihre zwiespältigen Gefühle durcheinander. Lily hatte es gefallen, die Beziehung mit Sirius geheim zu halten. Sie war sogar stolz darauf... warum? Das war eine gute Frage... sie liebte ihn sehr wohl, dessen war sie sich hundertprozentig sicher. Wenn sie jeden Morgen, umgeben von seiner Wärme, aufwachte, kuschelte sie sich an seine starken Muskeln, ihr Kopf in seinen Nacken gebettet. Sie spürte eine unerreichbare Freude, ihr Körper schwoll an, schwoll an bis zu ihrer Brust und drohte sie zu ersticken. Es machte sie verrückt, verrückt vor Liebe.

Aber was anderes machte ihr zu schaffen... James und Kate. Seit sie James splitterfasernackt in dem Zimmer der Siebtklässlerinnen entdeckt hatte, war nichts mehr wie zuvor. Kate hatte sich vollkommen zurückgezogen und schien am Ende ihrer Nerven. James schien wie ... gefoltert. Mit finsterer Miene irrte er stundenlang in den Gängen der Schule umher, die schon seit sehr langer Zeit nicht mehr sein Lachen widerhallen hörten.

Dennoch waren sie noch immer zusammen. Sie versuchten verzweifelt mit Hilfe von gezwungenen Lächeln und zärtlichen Küssen eine verführerisches gutes Bild abzugeben. Abends war Kate immer abgespannt, als ob ein enormes Gewicht auf ihren Schultern lastete. Lily war deswegen sehr besorgt. Sie hatte ihre beste Freundin mit Fragen bombardiert. Dies war mit einem, zur Freude von Franzi und Angela, wütenden Streit geendet.

Glücklicherweise hatten sie sich sehr schnell wieder vertragen, doch nichts war wie früher. Sie führten eine oberflächliche Beziehung, die an dem schweren Geheimnis von Kate litt. Lily hatte Kate wirklich lieb, und ihr Schweigen brachte sie zum Verzweifeln. James und sie wurden nach und nach Freunde. Wahre Freunde. Er hatte sich verändert, er war gereift und gewachsen. Aber etwas an seinem Verhalten störte Lily. Daher hatte sie beschlossen, ihren beiden Freunden zu helfen. Sirius hatte ihr auch zugestimmt, und sie hatten beschlossen, heute mit ihnen zu reden. Peter war verreist und besuchte seine Tante in Nevada und Remus traf sich mit einer Kellnerin. Die Gelegenheit war perfekt.

„Lily!", Sirius' Stimme hallte in dem Gang wieder. „Lily, beeile dich, komm!"

Nach einem letzten prüfenden Blick in den Spiegel lief sie die Treppe hinunter.

„Potter, Moore ihr müsst reden! Und Evans wird euch helfen!"

Sirius pfiff bewundert durch die Zähne, als Lily wie eine Diva die Treppen hinunterkam. Lily lächelte entzückt. Sie glitt zärtlich in Sirius Arme, die er ihr hinstreckte und ließ sich fügsam von ihm tragen.

„Du bist... du bist atemberaubend mein Schatz!", brach Sirius aus, während er sie drehte.

Lily wurde rot und umarmte ihn. Plötzlich schien Sirius ganz ernst. Zu ernst, was gar nicht seine Art war.

„Sie warten bei den Drei Besen auf uns", hauchte Sirius und schaute ihr dabei direkt in die Augen. „Bist du sicher, dass du bereit bist?"

Lily nickte und schluckte. Für sie!

„Prinzessin, du bist toll!", spürte sie eine rauchige und sanfte Stimme in ihrem Rücken. Sie drehte sich ruckartig um.

„Remus?"

„Yep, also hast du dich für mich so schön gemacht?", fragte er und umfasste dabei ihre Taille.

„Verpiss dich, Moony!", schritt Sirius ein und entriss ihm Lily aus seinen Fängen.

Remus ließ Lily mit Bedauern los.

„Behalte deine schmutzigen Finger bei dir!", herrschte Sirius ihn an und stellte sich zwischen die beiden Gryffindors.

Lily konnte ein vergnügtes Lächeln nicht zurückhalten. Er war ja so süß und sie waren ein echtes, offizielles Pärchen!

„Darüber haben wir schon einmal gesprochen!", knurrte Sirius.

„'tschuldigung", nuschelte Remus und hob seine Hände. „Aber in wenigen Tagen ist Vollmond und ich kann mich nicht mehr kontrollieren."

Die zwei Rumtreiber töteten sich einen Moment lang mit Blicken, bis Lily ihrem albernen Spiel ein Ende setzte.

„Gehen wir? Sirius, hattest du nicht ein Date?"

Remus wandte sich von seinem Freund ab und schenkte der Rothaarigen ein wunderschönes Lächeln.

„Doch, natürlich! Ich gehe mit euch, wir treffen uns in den drei Besen, sie ist wunderbar! Gut, gehen wir Tatze, beweg deinen Hintern."

Sirius schaute ihn finster an und machte sich mit Lily an der Hand auf den Weg. Remus folgte ihnen mit den Händen in den Taschen. Er schoss jeden, der ihnen in den Weg kam mit Blicken ab. Lily drehte sich um und gab ihm ein ermutigendes Lächeln.

Remus begann zu schmelzen. Sie war so schön!

**oOo**

„Was machen sie denn so lange?", maulte Kate und zog ihren Mantel enger um ihren Körper. „Ich habe besseres zu tun als an Halloween mir stundenlang im Regen die Beine in den Bauch zu stehen.!"

James schenkte ihr keine Aufmerksamkeit und fixierte stattdessen den Weg der nach Hogwarts hinauf führte - leer. Kate und er warteten jetzt schon einen Moment auf sie, draußen im Regen. Aber gut, Sirius hatte ihm gesagt, dass es wichtig sei ... ein Frösteln überkam James und wenn ... nein, das war unmöglich. Er warf Kate einen schrägen Blick zu. Sie begann ungeduldig zu werden. James seufzte. Er kickte mit seinem Fuß einen Kieselstein weg, der einige Meter weiter wieder aufkam. Ihm war langweilig.

„Ich bring' sie um!", knurrte Kate. Sie strich sich ihre nassen Locken aus dem Gesicht.

„Der Regen steht dir gut!", bemerkte James mit einer scheinheiligen Miene.

Kate sah ihn fragend an.

„Ich langweile mich... und außerdem … man kann genauso gut das angenehme mit dem nützlichen verbinden. grinste James unter dem skeptischen Blick des jungen Mädchen.

Du willst es doch auch …" grinste Kate verführerisch. Sie strich sich mit der Zunge über ihre Lippen, während er sich ihr gefährlich näherte.

„Mehr als du dir vorstellen kannst..." fügte James mit einer rauen Stimme hinzu.

Er nahm ihr Kinn in seine Hände und legte seine Lippen auf ihre. Sie erwiderte seinen heiß ersehnten Kuss, während ihr Köper sich gegen seinen presste. James zog sich zurück. Ein amüsiertes Lächeln zog über seine Lippen. Er schob eine Locke zurück, die ihr zwischen die Augen gefallen war und zog sie ein Stück weiter weg...

_und? Bekomme ich noch ein Kommi?_


	6. Auf dem Weg zu den Drei Besen

_danke für eure lieben Kommis! Ich habe mich wirklich RIESIG gefreut! Und jetzt kommt auch das nächste Chap..._

**6. Auf dem Weg in die Drei Besen**

Lily, Sirius und Remus liefen lachend durch die Gänge Hogwarts. Sie waren schon viel zu spät dran. Da Lily nicht die Ausdauer eines Animagus bzw. eines Werwolfes hatte, war sie sehr bald außer Atem.

„Ich gebe auf!", keuchte Lily. „Ihr seid viel zu schnell für mich!"

Lily lies Sirius Hand los und lies sich lachend gegen die Wand fallen. Remus schaute Sirius schräg an.

„Darf ich Tatze?", fragte er und näherte sich Lily.

„Nein danke, ich mach' das schon.", lächelte Sirius unter dem enttäuschten Blick von Remus.

Lily sah ihren Freund fragend an und dieser nahm sie an der Taille und legte sie wie einen Kartoffelsack über die Schulter. Lily verstand nicht, was mit ihr geschah. Doch als Sirius anfing zu laufen, brach sie in ein lautes, klares Lachen aus.

„Sirius! Das glaubst du doch selbst nicht!", rief sie am Rücken des Rumtreibers hängen aus.

Doch Sirius war schon losgelaufen, und sie bekam als Antwort nur einen Klaps auf den Hintern und einen Stoß mit der Schulter, als Sirius die Treppe hinunterrannte.

„Hey, das ist Privateigentum!"

„Gerade deshalb", erwiderte er und bog in den Gang des mürrischen Jean ein.

Lily wurde rot und verzichtete auf eine Antwort. Stattdessen gab sie ihm einen Fußtritt in den Magen. Remus der hinter ihnen rannte, lächelte ihr sein schönstes Lächeln zu, fuhr sich durch die Haare und überholte sie. So konnte Lily weiter ihren Gedanken hinterherrennen.

Obwohl Sirius schon lange keine Jungfrau mehr war, respektierte er, dass Lily warten wollte, bis sie bereit war. Obgleich sie schon lange zusammen in einem Bett schliefen, hatte er immer seine Hände bei sich behalten. Deswegen liebte Lily ihn noch mehr. Aber es wurden immer wieder Witze darüber gemacht, was Lily nicht gefiel. Ohne, dass sie es bemerkt hatte, hatte sie bisher mit Sirius den schönsten Monat ihres Lebens verbracht. Er war so perfekt, so spontan...

Einige Ecken und Geheimgänge später waren sie in dem Keller des Honigtopfes angekommen. Unter den belustigten Augen von Remus erholte sich Sirius, während Lily ihn besorgt begutachtete.

„Sirius Liebling, geht's dir gut?"

Fix und fertig machte er ein Zeichen, das so viel bedeutete wi:e 'mir geht's gut, ich habe alles im Griff'. Remus grinste und nuschelte „Weichei", doch es hatte trotzdem jeder gehört.

„Remus Julius Lupin!", regte sich Lily auf und stütze ihre Hände in die Hüfte.

Sirius grinste etwas und versuchte wieder zu Atem zu kommen.

„Gut, wir sollten vielleicht losgehen!", meinte Remus und streckte Lily die Zunge raus. Diese warf ihm daraufhin einen Schokofrosch an den Kopf.

„Gute Idee Moony.", keuchte Sirius. „Mein Herz ist ja nicht weiter schlimm als ein Flubberwurm mit Schwanzbruch..."

Lily lachte frei heraus. „Gehen wir. Wir sind sowieso schon viel zu spät", sagte sie fröhlich, während sie die beiden Jungs vor sich her schob. Die kleine Gruppe bewegte sich Richtung Drei Besen. Es regnete. Der wolkenbruchartige Regen drohte Lilys Make-up zu zerstören. Sie hatte es zwar mit einem Zauberspruch belegt, doch dieser war nicht wirklich erfolgreich. Na gut ... die Schminke verlief nicht … jedoch begannen sich Teile des Make-ups selbstständig zu machen, so dass es nur noch eine Frage von wenigen Sekunden war, bis grünliche Bruchstücke ihres Lidschattens in ihren Haaren kleben würde. Aber Sirius zog seinen Umhang aus und hielt ihn gegen einen Kuss von Lily über sie beide.

Lily lachte und kuschelte sich an ihn, während Remus fluchte. Sie war so perfekt, Alles war so perfekt.

**oOo**

Nach einem letzen lustvollen Stöhnen löste sich James von Kate. Diese, immer noch außer Atem , sank erschöpft an der Kabinentür der Toilette hinunter. James wischte sich eine schweißgetränkte Strähne aus der Stirn und ging aus der Kabine. Er fühlte sich schlecht, ungewohnt leer... als ob sein Inneres zerwühlt wäre. Hinter ihm hörte er Kate ein Schluchzen unterdrücken, er streckte ihr die Hand hin, doch sie beachtete ihn nicht und ging ohne ein Wort vorbei.

James öffnete leise die Tür, auf der sich ein Plastikmann befand. Er schaute nach rechts und links und ging schließlich gefolgt von Kate aus der Herrentoilette hinaus. Der Mann zwinkerte ihm zu, doch James erwiderte nichts.

Scheiße, er hatte schon wieder mit ihr geschlafen.

Er hatte mit Kate geschlafen. Nochmal... Die ganze Geschichte begann ihn verrückt zu machen. Er wollte nicht, dass Kate dachte, dass... schließlich dachte er nicht an sie, wenn er auf Wolke sieben schwebte, nein, er dachte an eine bestimmte rothaarige...

„Du kannst mir glauben, Lily-jolie, wenn man Butterbier mit Feuerwhisky mischt und das einer Kaulquappe gibt und dann..."

James hörte den Ende von Sirius Satz nicht. Sein Herz verkrampfte sich schmerzhaft. Sie waren da. Sirius hatte James den Rücken zugewandt, Lily gegenüber von ihm. Er bemerkte sogar Remus nicht, der mit einer roten Flasche ein Stückchen entfernt saß. Nein, er hatte nur Augen für die zwei...

Sie brach in Lachen aus. Sie war so schön. Ihr welligen Haare reflektierten goldbraun. Sie hatte eine Strickjacke an, die offen stand und darunter trug sie ein Kleid, das an ihr einfach nur wunderbar aussah. Im übrigen bemerkte James eine gute Anzahl von Jungs, die sie mit halboffenem Mund anstarrten.

Lily hatte die Füße gekreuzt und wippte sie hin und her, was sie etwas kindlich und doch schrecklich süß machte.

Als er merkte, dass er schon eine Zeitlang dort stand und sie wie ein Kriecher betrachtete, runzelte er die Stirn. Und, dem Schicksal sei dank, hob seine geliebte Lily genau in diesem Moment ihre Rehaugen...

**oOo**

Lily lachte aus vollem Herzen über die Dummheiten von Sirius. Als sie angekommen waren, hatte sie einen entfernten Stich im Herz gespürt, dass sie noch nicht da waren. Sie hatte sich mental ganz auf das Treffen vorbereitet und jetzt bemerkte sie verbittert, dass das „Fristdatum" wohl verlängert werden musste.

Sirius beendete seinen Witz mit einer theatralischen Mine die Lily erneut zum Lachen brachte. Bis plötzlich etwas Lilys Aufmerksamkeit anzog, etwas stechendes, etwas das wie ein großes schwarzes Loch das Licht wegsaugte. Wie ein großes schwarzes Loch Sirius Lachen vernichtete. Und erbarmungslos hob Lily die Augen, um sich in denen von James wiederzufinden.

Er sag irgendwie... verstimmt aus, und gleichzeitig so schön...

_so und, Ideen, wie es weitergehen könnte? Schreibt sie mir doch bitte, ja? Oder einfach nur Kritik/Lob? Bitte! lieb guck :-)_


	7. offene Karten

**7. Karten auf den Tisch **

Sirius 

Mir war es egal, dass ich den Clown machte. Das einzige, was wirklich zählte, war Lilys Lachen. Das mag vielleicht idiotisch klingen, aber allein, dass sie lachte, erfüllte mich mit angenehmer Wärme. Auf einmal wurde ihr Blick kalt und fixierte einen Punkt oberhalb meiner Schulter. Ihre Wangen röteten sich, die Augenbrauen zogen sich zusammen. Ich schaute mich um, um festzustellen, wer sie so durcheinanderbringen konnte, und ich sah ... meinen besten Freund.

James errötete etwas unter dem durchdringenden Blick der Rothaarigen. Er lächelte ihr verkrampft zu und sie entspannte sich schließlich. Kate war besorgt. Sie hatte diesen stillen Blicktausch beobachtet. James konnte nicht … er konnte doch nicht wieder einen Rückfall haben! Nicht noch einmal! Er musste sich von Lily fernhalten. Koste es, was es wolle. Sie war ihre beste Freundin. Wenn James sie wirklich lieben würde …

„Hey, die Potters!" erklang eine heitere Stimme, die Kate sofort als die von Sirius erkannte. James zuckte zusammen und schien wieder zu sich zu kommen. Er fuhr sich nervös durch die Haare und machte einen Schritt – der einen selbstsicheren Eindruck machen sollte – auf den kleinen Ecktisch zu.

Nachdem sich alle hingesetzt hatten und vier kalte Butterbier bestellt hatten, fing Sirius an „Lily und ich … wir müssen euch etwas sagen …" und nahm Lilys Hand.

James erbleichte, als er dies sah, während Kate leicht lächelte.

„Wir … äh … sind zusammen … also äh wir sind ein Paar." schloss Sirius ungeschickt und vermied James' Blick. James Flasche fiel mit einem dumpfen Knall auf dem Boden, während Kate von Freude hüpfte.

„Ooooh, das ist wunderbar! Herzlichen Glückwunsch meine kleine Lily" rief sie und nahm ihre Freundin in ihre Arme.

Diese Reaktion überrumpelte Lily und ein großes Lächeln machte sich auf ihren Lippen breit, als sie ihre alte Kate und ihr altes Lächeln wiederfand. Sie sah, dass das idiotische Grinsen von Sirius größer wurde und als Kate sie endlich los lies, umarmte sie unter aller Erstaunen auch Sirius.

James jedoch …

Seine Wange zuckte nervös. Seine Augen schienen sehr weit weg, und ihr Funkeln war brutal erloschen. Seine Hand zitterte. Er sprang auf und rannte aus den Drei Besen.

Die anderen brauchten nur wenige Sekunden um zu reagieren. Kate sprang auf und lief ihm hinterher. Schließlich verschwanden sie hinter dem Regenvorhang. Geschockt, machte Lily dasselbe und ließ einen überraschten Sirius stehen. Draußen regnete es große Tropfen.

Verdammt!

Sie atmete tief ein und lauschte, um James durch das Toben des Windes zu hören. Egal, sie kümmerte sich nun nicht mehr um ihr Make-up. Lily schloss ihre Strickjacke bis nach oben hin und ging los. Intuitiv schloss sie die Augen, um sich vor der Kälte zu schützen. Sie konnte die Silhouetten von Kate und James sowieso nicht erkennen. Wo konnten sie nur sein?

Da hatte sie eine Idee. Im fünften Schuljahr hatte Lily aus sicherer Quelle gehört, dass die Rumtreiber in einer alten Scheune Unterschlupf suchten, um ihre Reserve an Butterbier zu verstecken, die Lily und Kate ihnen stibitzen wollten.

Nur da konnte James sich versteckt haben. Das war am nächsten und am sichersten. Tippelten Schrittes rannte sie Richtung Scheune. Bald erkannte sie den Wetterhahn, der das Dach der Scheune schmückte. Seltsamerweise hatte er die Form eines großen schwarzen Hundes und schwankte gefährlich im Wind.

Lily schützte ihr Gesicht mit ihren Armen und erreichte endliche den Eingang der Scheune Padfoot , wie sie die Herumtreiber seltsamerweise genannt hatten.

„Beruhige dich" befahl eine Stimme, die der Kates sehr ähnelte.

Lily blieb stehen, sie hatten sie nicht gesehen. Noch nicht. Sie, das waren James und Kate, die sich so hart stritten, dass sie sich fast ins Gesicht spuckten.

„NEIN ICH KANN NICHT MEHR! VERSTEHST DU DAS! ICH KANN NICHT MEHR SO TUN, ALS OB ICH DICH LIEBE! ALS OB SIE MIR EGAL WÄRE! Brüllte James unter Tränen.

"DU HAST KEINE WAHL!" schrie Kate und hielt ihn an seinem Pullover fest.

„Man hat IMMER eine Wahl!" schrie James und stieß sie weg.

„Was willst du? Wir haben geschworen, uns für sie zu opfern! Erinnere dich!" brach es aus Kate raus, die nahe eines Nervenzusammenbruchs war.

„Ich konnte nicht … ich konnte mich nicht zurückhalten!" stotterte James, mit ernster und trauriger Miene.

„Ich weiß, dass muss schwierig für dich sein." antwortete Kate mit sanfteren Ton. „Es tut mir auch weh! Aber nur wir können sie retten!"

„Aber andere werden sterben!" seufzte James bitter.

„Ich weiß …"anscheinend hatte sie darauf keine Antwort. Sie verstummte. „Wenn nur meine Mutter nicht diese verdammte Prophezeiung gemacht hätte!" fuhr sie fort.

Kate erinnerte sich noch sehr genau an den Nachmittag, den sie mit James und ihrer Mutter zusammen verbracht hatte. Ihre Mutter war Wahrsagerin. Und genau an diesem schrecklichen Nachmittag hatte sie eine Prophezeiung verkündet. Es ist ja bekannt, dass der Prophet sich nie mehr an seine Prophezeiung erinnert. Und nur James und Kate hatten sie gehört und dieses Geheimnis in den Tiefen ihrer Herzen verborgen.

„Sprich ja nicht von dieser Prophezeiung."

Aber Kate murmelte sie mit trauriger Stimme vor sich hin, wie eine dumme und verfluchte Litanei. Es musste raus, zu lange schon, wurde sie davon gequält.

„_Die Blume muss wählen zwischen dem Hirsch und dem Hund_

_Leben oder lieben_

_Überleben oder sich opfern_

_Mit dem Hirsch vereint, der durch die Wälder läuft,_

_wird ein Kind entstehen_

_ein Kind, das uns alle erlösen wird._

_Doch wird sie ihr Leben lassen._

_Vereint mit dem Hund,_

_verliert sich unsere Welt in der Dunkelheit._

_Die Blume jedoch wird im endlosen Glück leben._

_Geschützt, geliebt und glücklich_

_Bis ans Ende ihrer Tage."_

James stöhnte und vergrub seinen Kopf in seinen Armen.

„Ich will nicht … ich will nicht, dass sie stirbt!"

„Also müssen wir weiter lügen!" rief Kate, mit entschlossenem Blick und Tränen in den Augen.

Etwas weiter weg, wich Lily voll Schrecken zurück. Eine Kälte ergriff sie, ihr Gehirn war erfroren, ihr Körper gehorchte ihr nicht mehr. In ihren Adern pulsierte die Verunsicherung. Die kleine Blume war sie. Sterben oder lieben. Überleben oder sich opfern …

Sie stieß gegen jemanden. Sie hob ihre großen grünen verängstigten Augen zu Sirius. Sein Gesicht war verschlossen. In seinen Augen glitzerten Tränen. Er hatte es gehört. Er hatte verstanden, dass Lily die Wahl hatte. Leben mit ihm oder sich opfern, um sie alle zu retten…

Ein Windstoß riss den Wetterhahn in Form eines Hundes vom Dach, der brutal auf dem Boden zerschellte. Sirius spürte, wie etwas in ihm zerbrach.


	8. Verzweiflung

_Hi ihr,_

_vielen Dank für eure lieben Chaps, es tut mir leid, dass ich so lange nicht weiter geschrieben habe, aber ich verspreche, dass ich bis nächste Woche die Geschichte fertig on gestellt habe, übersetzt ist alles nämlich schon._

_Also viel Spaß,_

_Summer'hui_

8. Verzweiflung 

Sirius lungerte mit leerem Blick und den Händen in den Taschen im Flur herum. James und Kate unterhielten sich mit Dumbledore. Lily war im Krankenflügel und schlief unter Beruhigungsmitteln. Er war nahe daran zu weinen, aber stattdessen ohrfeigte er sich mental. Er musste stark bleiben, wenn er nicht, wer dann?

Sirius wusste es nun schon seit ein paar Stunden. Seine Lily musste sich entscheiden. Er war voll und ganz verloren, er wollte nicht, dass sie stürbe oder sich opfere. Er wollte, dass sie bei ihm war. Nicht bei James oder irgendeinem anderen. Aber zu welchem Preis? Sicherlich nicht zum Preis mehrer Leben. Alle waren verurteilt. Lily, James und falls sie die zweite Möglichkeit wählte … sogar viel mehr als das. Aber die Liebe und den besten Freund zu verlieren … Scheiße, das war höllisch unfair! Sie waren erst 17 und hatten das ganze Leben vor sich. Wieso hatte es gerade sie getroffen! Wie viel Zauberer gab es auf der Welt? Warum musste die ganze Last auf den Schultern von Kindern liegen? Warum musste man Kinder opfern? Das war feige und ungerecht.

Wie hatte das konnte das passieren? Wie? Es war zuviel für sie alle. Es war zuviel für ihn! Er war dagegen. Er hätte gerne die Uhr zurückgedreht, um Lily zurückzuhalten, als sie sich aufmachte James hinter herzurennen … oder um zu verhindern, dass Kates Mutter diese scheiß Prophezeiung vorhersah… er trat wütend gegen die nächste Wand. Sein Bruder, sein liebster Freund! Warum passierte es gerade ihnen? Was hatten sie gemacht?

Er wollte nicht beide verlieren. Das wäre zu hart, nicht diese zwei, nicht James, nicht Lily. Er würde lieber sterben …

Plötzlich bewegte sich die Statue, die das Büro Dumbledores bewachte. Kate erschien, kalkweiß wie der Tod.

„Dumbledore will mit James alleine sprechen" sagte sie, als Sirius sie fragend ansah.

Kate zitterte am ganzen Körper, sie schien geschockt. Langsam trat sie zu ihm, ihr Blick war wie erloschen. Still setzte sie sich zu ihm. Sirius reagierte nicht und schaute seine Schuhe an.

„Du … du musst schrecklich traurig sein …", seufzte sie. Sirius antwortete nicht, aber sie verstand auch so. Sie wusste es .

„Es tut mir so leid" schluchzte sie. „Es ist meine Schuld, meine Mutter hat es vorhergesehen. Ich habe James gerufen, damit er es hört, ich habe …"

„Schhhhh" unterbrach Sirius sie und nahm sie in den Arm. „Du kannst nichts dafür.", sagte er mit heiserer Stimme. „Du warst mutig, du schönste aller Gryffindors. Ich bin so stolz auf dich, kleine Kate. Aber niemand entkommt seinem Schicksal, man kann es nur bremsen." Das junge Mädchen hob seine blauen, leuchtenden Augen und schaute Sirius an.

„Danke" brach es schließlich aus ihr heraus. Sirius antwortete nicht. Wenn er schon nicht mit Lily leben konnte, dann wollte er sie schützen, sie und Kate.

„Sirius … ich muss dir was sagen" sagte sie zaghaft und schaute auf ihre Hände. Sirius sah sie fragend an. Was konnte es heute noch für schreckliche Nachrichten geben?

„Ich bin schwanger …"

**oOoOo**

Remus kickte gegen einen kleinen Stein. Er konnte es nicht glauben. Sirius hatte es ihm gerade erklärt. Alles war so schnell geschehen …

**Flash Back**

Als ich locker mit meinem Date unterhielt, hörte ich ein Glas zerbrechen. Automatisch hob ich den Kopf und sah James … Mein James entfloh wie ein Sträfling, Kate und Lily auf seinen Fersen. Überrascht drehte ich mit zu Sirius um und schaute ihn fragend an.

„Lass, ich mach das!" schrie er quer durch die Bar und rannte nun seinerseits hinaus.

Als Sirius Lily hinterherlief, blieb ich alleine zurück. Ich wusste doch, dass Kate die feste Freundin von James war und Lily und Sirius seine besten Freunde. Ich … ich war nur der gute Freund, ich denke, die anderen schafften es besser ohne mich. Ich war noch nie besonders begabt in solchen Dingen.

Ich pfiff und bestellte ein Butterbier. Die Bedienung war hübsch, sehr hübsch sogar. Ich zwinkerte ihr leicht zu und lies meine Hand ihren Rücken hinunterfahren. Sie errötete, aber Werwölfe haben einen anziehenden Charme, ein bisschen wie ein Vampir. Wenn sie es wirklich wollen, kann kein Mensch ihnen widerstehen. Mein Date schmollte. Ich schenkte ihr mein schönstes Lächeln und sofort entspannte sie sich. Es war zu leicht. Aber diese Mädchen war für mich lediglich ein Abenteuer, die Person, die es wirklich wert war, war nicht mehr frei. Ich hatte noch nie in dieser Hinsicht Glück gehabt.

Mit alle diesen Verwünschungen, musste es doch auch etwas positives geben. Während ich mit der schönen rothaarigen mit braunen Augen flirtete, ging die Zeit langsam aber doch vorbei. Das Mädchen gab mir die Nummer ihres Kamins (nicht ihres Feletons). Ich puste ... yessss … eine mehr.

Als das junge Mädchen, nenn mich Bella, mir ein zaghaftes Lächeln schenkt, nehme ich sie bei der Taille, dreh sie zu mir um und lege meine Lippen auf ihre. Als … Sirius störte die Situation.

VLAMM

Die Tür öffnete sich mit einem lauten Knall. Nein dies konnte nicht Sirius sein. Es war klatschnass, Tausende von Tränen hatten sich mit Regen und Schlamm vermischt. Ich sprang auf und lies Bella für heute Abend fallen. Das war doch eh egal.

„Sirius!" rief ich ihm mit heisere Stimme zu und eilte auf ihn zu.

Alle Blicke wendeten sich uns zu. Er warf sich in meine Arme und murmelte unverständliche Worte, Tränen kullerten über sein schönes Gesicht.

„Ich … sie… sie ist verdammt Remus …"

„Mensch, wovon redest du?"

„Lllily," schluchzte er. „Lily und James!"

Ich hielt in so fest wie ich konnte. Bella kam mir zur Hilfe, nahm seinen Arm und legte ihn um meine Schultern.

„Was hat er?" fragte sie panisch.

„Ich weiß es nicht! Kannst du mir helfen?"

Sie nickte resigniert mit dem Kopf.

Ich weiß nicht, wie Bella und ich es geschafft haben, die Tore Hogwarts zu erreichen. Aber sie war einfach nur wunderbar. Sirius allerdings stand am Rande eines tiefen, schwarzen Loches und konnte noch nicht einmal laufen.

An seinem Bett angekommen, bedankte ich mich bei Bella, die mir einen Beruhigungstrank gab. Sie lächelte mich so an, wie sie immer lächelte, wenn sie die Bar schloss und die Trunkenbolde eingeschlafen waren. Huhu, sie war eine Kellnerin!

Ich dankte ihr und kehrte an das Fußende des Bettes meines Freundes zurück. Seine Hände lagen steif auf der Decke und seine Augen schauten irr umher. Nachdem ich ihm den Trank eingeflößt hatte, löste sich die Verkrampfung langsam und er beruhigte sich.

Ich wollte, dass er sich ausruhte doch mit schwacher Stimmer erzählte er mir die ganze Geschichte. Wie Lily danach weggerannt war und er sich zu mir hingeschleppt hatte. Er weinte lange, während ich versuchte ihn zu trösten. Irgendwann schlief er ein und ich verlies das Zimmer, damit er wieder seine Kräfte zurückerlangen konnte.

**Flashback Ende**

Remus löste sich aus seiner Erstarrung, es war Nacht und der Mond war schon aufgegangen. Er spürte den Wolf in sich. Es war immer das gleiche, in zwei Tagen war Vollmond. Aber als er die Luft einsog, roch er etwas … den Duft von Zimt und Vanille - Lilys Duft.

Aber … Lily sollte doch im Krankenflügel sein. Remus hob besorgt seinen Kopf. Wenn er sie riechen konnte, musste sie draußen sein. Genauergesagt … über ihm. Voll Schrecken sah er eine weiße Silhouette, die sich vom Sternenhimmel abhob … oben auf dem Astronomieturm!

Er fluchte laut vor sich hin. Das konnte sie doch nicht machen!


	9. Weil ich dich liebe

_So, bevor ich es vergesse, stelle ich am besten gleich das neue (und letzte heul) Chap rein. Aber keine Angst, es gibt noch einen Epilog, also immer mit der Ruhe :-). Und dieser ist schon übersetzt, und muss nur noch fertig Betagelesen werden. An dieser Stelle will ich ganz herzlich meine Beta Mumu danken! (Sie ist nicht auf _

_Aber jetzt viel Spaß!_

**9. Weil ich dich liebe …**

James sah wiederholt, wie Lily und Sirius aus der Scheune flohen. Er spürte seine Angst und Kates Panik. Er schluckte schwer. Nun wussten es alle. Lily musste wählen. Er hatte versagt.

„James …"

Er hob widerwillig seinen Kopf. Sein Blick traf den Blick des Direktors. Selbst dessen Augen hatten aufgehört zu leuchten.

„Ich weiß, dass das alles eine schwere und schmerzhafte Prüfung ist. Aber trotzdem könnt ihr euch nicht dagegenstellen. Miss Evans muss ihre Wahl treffen, sie ganz alleine. Ihr könnt nur ihre Wahl respektieren."

„Aber … aber es muss doch einen Ausweg geben" brach es aus James heraus. „Ich weiß nicht! Irgendeinen Ausweg!"

Dumbledore lies James seine Wut abreagieren und schreien, dass er inkompetent sei, dass er Muggel würde und andere Dinge, die genauso dumm waren.

„Man kann leider nichts machen", nahm der Direktor wieder auf, als der Schüler sich beruhigt hatte. „Ich rate ihnen James, im Schulsprecherzimmer auf Lily zu warten. Sie weiß, wo sie Sie finden kann, wenn sie sich entschieden hat. Aber vor allen Dingen, verurteilen Sie sie nicht. Niemand hier hat das Recht dazu."

James nickte.

**OoOoO**

Lily konnte nicht weinen. Nur Merlin wusste, wie sehr sie es wollte, so wie sie so dastand, mit den Füßen vor dem großen Loch. Sie wollte einfach loslassen. Sie konnte nicht wählen, es war zu hart. Zu groß für sie. Man hatte ihr keine Wahl gelassen, sondern ihr Leben gestohlen. Sie konnte doch nicht die Zärtlichkeiten von James ertragen, wenn sie ein Kind mit ihm haben MUSSTE! Sie war vollkommen verloren, diese Neuigkeit hatte sie ohne Vorwarnung überrollt. Sie wusste nicht mehr, was tun. Sie wollte nur noch abhauen.

Sie konnte sich nicht ihr Leben mit James vorstellen, mit einem Mann zu leben, den sie nicht lieben konnte, so wie er es verdient hätte. Mit ihm ein Kind zeugen und sterben, um sich zu opfern. Die anderen würden glücklich leben können, sie aber nicht. Das war so ungerecht! So ungerecht! Sie stahlen ihr das Leben, diese Feiglinge, die es wagten ein junges Leben zu opfern! Sie hatte so sehr von ihrem Leben geträumt, sie hatte so sehr gepaukt, um einen guten Beruf ergreifen zu können, sie hatte so geträumt … und all dies war vorbei! Nein, sie weigerte sich schlichtweg.

Sie konnte einfach nicht weinen. Egal, dann würde sie halt sterben, ohne ein letztes Mal geweint zu haben. Sie drehte sich langsam um, da sie nicht das schwarze Loch sehen wollte. Leicht taumelte sie.

„STOP!" brüllte plötzlich eine Stimme.

Plötzlich war sie wieder da, da oben auf dem Turm. Vor ihr standen Remus und Sirius mit vor Panik weit aufgerissenen Augen. Sirius schaute sie terrorisiert an und Remus … konnte sie ganz einfach nicht anschauen.

„Lily, mein Schatz, komm da runter." sagte Sirius sanft und trat auf sie zu.

„Komm ja nicht näher!" rief Lily in Panik. „Ich will nicht, ich will nicht, ich will nicht!"

„Komm darunter, mein Herz, bitte!"

„Ich werde springen!"

„Wenn du springst, spring ich auch!"

„W-W-Was?"

"Mein Herz, du hast sehr gut verstanden! Wir springen dann zusammen!"

Während er sprach, näherte er sich langsam und stand schließlich neben Lily

„Ich könnte nicht ohne dich leben, Evans" sagte er bestimmt und sah Lily an, die am Rand des Turms stand. Dann – endlich – fing Lily an zu weinen.

„Ich … ich liebe dich wirklich." nuschelte sie, als sie sich an ihn kuschelte.

„Ich weiß, ich liebe dich auch."

Remus zog sich zurück, er fühlte sich so leer. Langsam hob Sirius Lily über die Brüstung und setzte sie ab. Sie schauten sich lange an, Sirius lächelte, dann küsste er ihre Lippen fiebrig. Und Lily erwiderte diesen Kuss, die Bewegungen waren etwas ungeschickt, fieberhaft und schnell. Sie rissen sich die Kleider vom Leib. Langsam schaute Sirius Lilys Körper an. Er sah sie das erste und einzige Mal vollkommen nackt. Er übersäte ihre weiche Haut, die überall mit Gänsehaut bedeckt war, mit Tausenden von Küssen.

Lily ließ sich auf die Kissen fallen, die Sirius heraufbeschworen hatte, und genoss den Kontakt von Sirius warmen Körper auf ihrem. Er küsste wieder ihre Lippen und ihre Tränen vermischten sich, während sich ihr Körper zum ersten und einzigen Mal zu einem verschmolzen und den Höhepunkt erreichten.

Wenige Stunden später wachte Lily langsam auf, sie lag an Sirius gekuschelt, geschützt von seinem Körper. Er schenkte ihr ein wunderbares Gefühl von Gemütlichkeit und Sicherheit. Sein Atem auf ihrer Wange war wie die Hoffnung, die ihr Herz eroberte. Ein letztes Mal verwuschelte sie die braunen Haare ihres Liebsten und stand auf. Sie zog sich ihr Kleid über den Kopf. Mit schwerem Herzen küsste sie Sirius Stirn und flüsterte: „Ich liebe dich Black, mehr als alles andere. Und ich werde dich immer lieben." Sirius bewegte sich leicht. „Genau hier in dem Land zwischen Wachen und Schlafen werde ich auf dich warten."

Er bewegte sich vorsichtig, aber sie war schon weg. Lily wusste, wo James war. Selbst wenn sich James und Lily Potter sich bei weitem nicht so gut anhörte wie Sirius und Lily Black... aber das tat nichts zur Sache. Und sie war sich sicher: Eines Tages würden sie sich wiedersehen, an einem wundervollen Ort. Die Muggel nannten dies das Paradies, die Zauberer das Firmament. Aber egal wo, Lily Evans wusste es: Eines Tages würden sie für immer und ewig miteinander vereint sein.

_Vielen Dank, an die lieben Kommischreiber!_

_Ich hoffe, ich bekomme jetzt auch noch eins._

_lg Summer'hui_


	10. Epilog

_Hallo,_

_ich weiß, ich hatte versprochen den Epilog früher onzustellen aber es kam einiges unerfreuliches dazwischen. Ich hoffe ihr nehmt es mir nicht zu übel..._

**Epilog**

_**Sieben Monate später in einer Muggelstraße**_

Kate Moore hielt ein Bündel, wie ein Packet Wäsche rechts gegen ihre Brust, ein Brief lag in ihrer Hand. In dem Packet schlummerte ein Baby. Ihr Baby, ein süßes kleines Mädchen. Niemand außer Sirius wusste je, dass sie schwanger war, vor allem Lily und James nicht.

Sie konnte ihr kleines Mädchen nicht behalten. Remus, ihr seit fünf Monaten Verlobter durfte nie davon erfahren! Ihr Kind sollte bei den Muggeln aufwachsen. Zumindestens würde sie dort vorerst von den schwarzen Zauberern gesichert sein und wüchse geliebt und versorgt auf. Aber die verfluchte Herrschaft der Zauberer würde bald vorrüber sein. Lily war schwanger.

Kate legte einen Strauß Petunien auf ihr Kind und stellte es vorsichtig vor eine Tür aus Pinienholz. Mit Tränen in den Augen gab sie ihm einen zärtlichen Kuss auf die Stirn. Es bewegte sich leicht im Schlaf und gab ein rührendes Seufzen von sich. Es hatte die braunen Augen von James, die braunen Locken ihrer Mutter, die aufgrund des Vaters ganz zerzaust waren. Kate legte den Tarnumhang von James über und klingelte an der Tür.

Einige Momente später hörte man, wie der Fernseher ausgeschaltet wurde und ein Muggelpärchen erschien an der Fensteröffnung der Tür. Sie bekamen große Augen, als sie das Baby auf ihrer Fußmatte erblickten. Der Vater ergriff schnell den Brief während seine Frau das Baby in den Arm nahm.

„Liebling, das Baby gehört uns! Es hat überhaupt keinen Anspruch."

„Oh mein Gott, sie ist so schön!", rief die junge Frau aus und drückte sich das Mädchen an die Brust.

„Sie wird Hermine heißen, Hermine Granger, das hört sich gut an, oder?", rief Mr. Granger aus und schaute seine Frau und das kleine Kind an.

„Das ist perfekt!" dachte Kate, als sie in die Dunkelheit verschwand.

_So, zu Ende. Vielen Dank an euch, die vielen lieben Leser :-)_


End file.
